


Better Than a Doppelgänger

by Keitmeg



Series: Zosan Package [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Episode 684, Love Confessions, M/M, Monologue, Spoilers, Tag: Gathering into a Powerful Front! Luffy and a Group of Brutal Warriors, hinted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Zoro meets Cavendish for the first time, and the guy looks a lot like someone he sleeps with.





	Better Than a Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to me re-watching the episode. I needed to laugh and this episode was so satisfying.

 

 

 

Luffy, the idiotic captain, went ahead and laughed at Pica’s high-pitched voice: a stone assimilation human who’s bigger than Oars, biggest monster they’ve ever fought. Then, the giant Mingo’s lackey blasted them all away with a single punch.

They reunited soon after. Zoro finally had the strange chance to meet Cavendish. Names weren’t exchanged, and Zoro didn’t care. 

 

So as he, Luffy and Law brainstorm their next move, a sudden presence nags his alarms, and he clutches the handle of one of his swords. This blonde man walks out of the smoke, dressed in a white cape and a black hat, he is also carrying a sword. Zoro’s heart gives a vigorous thud. 

A guy Luffy just called ‘cabbage’ looks the exact copy of a certain ero-cook on Sunny. 

His fair skin, his blond hair and his blue eyes… Zoro falls speechless. Does something like a coincidence exist? Or is the prince-look too mainstream beyond the New World?

As Cabbage gushes on and on about wanting to steal the spotlight from them, Zoro starts to think that he is a lot like Cook.  They also have similar appearances. Typical North Blue guy. They both are passionate about women, though Cabbage’s passion involves journalists falling to their knees at the blinding brilliance of his existence. And they’re both annoying.

So Zoro wonders again whether such a thing as coincidences exist.

 

“Luffy, you know that strange guy we just met?” He asks as the two run towards the Royal Palace again.

He listens to Luffy’s story as he tells him about his meeting with Cavendish back at the Colosseum.

He isn’t really interested, but a part of him assumes that the similarities between cabbage guy and ero-cook are worth contemplating. 

 

Like the blow to your stomach that you can’t prevent no matter what, the realization hits him: Sanji is nothing like Cabbage guy.

In appearance, Sanji’s skin is a little paler. His hair is more brilliant, and his eyes are a beautiful shade of clear sea water. He is shorter than Cabbage guy, at the perfect height where he has to look up to kiss Zoro, which usually makes Zoro act smug. Sanji’s voice is scratchier, rougher sometimes because of nicotine overuse. It becomes a whole different thing when he’s moaning hotly beneath Zoro’s heat. And then, there’s the spiral curl of his brows, the unusual body trait that makes Sanji so Sanji. 

When it comes to personality and obsessions, the two might be equal: cabbage and Sanji, but Sanji gets nosebleeds.

 

So maybe they look alike a little, but to Zoro, Sanji, in spite of his annoying and aggravating existence, is perfect.

 

Damn, now he wants to hurry up and see the damn cook.


End file.
